black ink
by asami hana nanako
Summary: Masih dengan menata lekat naruto ,sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan nya.Dan sedetik itulah sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya yg sangat menyeramkan.'akan kubuat kau menjadi miliku selamanya..naruchan..khukhuh..'
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:black ink"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

**BLACK INK**

hari yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas disebuah kota besar bernama Tokyo NARUTO POV

, hai namaku uzumaki naruto .kata teman teman aku anak yang pintar,ceria,ramah,murah senyum dan hyperaktif .kini umur ku 16 tahun ,aku bersekolah di konoha senior high schoolatau sering disingkat (KHS) ,itu adalah sekolah elit hanya untuk orng orng kaya dan saja aku bisa masuk ke sana karena keluargaku merupakan pemilik perusahaan paling berpengaruh ini aku akan bersiap siap untuk berangkat biasa sebelum berangkat aku menyapa ayah dan ibuku

."pagi...ayah ibu .."sapa ku dengan wajah penuh senyuman."pagi naruto/pagi sayang"kata ayah dan ibu bersamaan."semangat sekali hari ini naruto sayang,apa ada yang istimewa hari ini,hm ?"tanya ibu sambil menyiapkan sarapan roti , kuberi selai strawberry kesukaanku ."tidak ada yang sepesial kok bu,hanya saja teman lama ku yang ada di amerika akan pindah sekolah kesini..hee"jawabku sambil memakan roti ."ohh..ya naruto bagaimana sekolahan mu "kata ayah sambil menghentikan aktifitasmembaca koranya dan melirik keaarahku .

"tak ada masalah baik baik saja ayah",balasku sambil memberikan senyuman termanisku."habiskan makanan mu lalu segera berangkat..nanti terlambat"kuanggukan kepalaku lalu kuhabiskan selesai makan dan membawa tas ,aku berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu."aku berangkat ayah..ibu.."sambil kulambaikan tangan tak lupa dengan senyum mobil dengan wajah yang cemberut,"huh..kenapa aku selalu di antar sopir sih?,sekali sekalikan aku ngin diantar oleh ayahdan ibu.."gerutuku dengan menopang hari saat aku berangkat sekolah selalu di antar oleh sopir pribadi ayah ,karena ayah takut akan terjadi apa apa kepada ku.

"pagi nona naruto!"sapa pak tolehkan kepalaku yang tadinya menghadap jendela mobi lalu kujawab"pagi ...pak sopir"."bagaimana hari anda nona?","seperti biasa..pak masih selalu semangat,kan "kataku ."syukurlah"kata pak sih aku masih sedikit marah kalau mengingat masalah itu,tapi yasudah lah tak usah difikirkan .karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri ,tanpa kusadari aku sudah sampai digerbang aku keluar dari mobil ,ku langkahkan kakiku penuh semangat rmemesuki 5 langkah aku berjalan ada orang yang menepuk terkejut aku terlonjak.

"hwaa...",

"ihh pagi pagi gini udah teriak,sampai mecahin jendela sekolah tuuhh..."katanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"apa apan sih sakura,baru datang udah ngaggetin salah kamu tau .huuu.."kataku sambil membuang muka,kulihat sakura dengan nistanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"apa yang lucu heeh..?",

"mukamu kalau ngambek lucu banget...hihihi"..jawabnya masih dalam tertawa nistanya."huh ..ya udah cepat kita masuk bentar lagi masuk nih..apalagi jam pertama pelajaranya bakoro,guru paling mengerikan sepanjang dunia akhirat...hhhiii"kataku agak lebay."hiii...lebay banget sih kamu..ya udah kita masuk aja".kuanggukan kepala lalu kulangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong lorng sekolah yang terlalu luas menurutku

Tbc tbc

Review please...\^_^/


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:"BLACK INK "

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

kuanggukan kepala lalu kulangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang terlalu luas ,beberapa lama berjalan kami sampai di depan pintu kelas . saat aku buka pintu kelas suasananya sangatlah ramai ,seperti biasa aku dudukkan diriku disebelah sakura .

diriku memang sebangku dengannya, kami berdua duduk di deret ketiga dari pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas .tatapan mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku pojok paling berambut hitam,bergaya rambut pantat ayam ,berkulit putih ,yang sedang membaca terkenal sebagai orang paling tampan sekolahan menurut para menurutku ia adalah orang paling dingin dan paling menjengkelkan sedunia.

'ih kenapa aku malah memikirkan si sasuteme sih' kusadari guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas,dan seketika itu juga suasana kelas menjadi senyap,tapi aku lihat dia bersama seseorang yang sudah aku kenal lama,kalian pasti tau seseorang itu siapa..!yak benar itu adalah teman lamaku ,tapi aku pura -pura tidak mlihatnya dengan membaca komik manga kesukaan ku.

"selamat pagi anak anak"..kata kakashi sensei,

"pagi"serempak semua menjawab..

'ada angin apa sensei datangnya tidak telat..."kata ino .

"sensei apa sensei tidak tersesat dijalan kehidupan?"kata sensei berdehem keras

"anak anak hari ini ada murid baru dia pindahan dari amerika".

semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang ada dibelakang kakashi sensei,seseorang berambut merah maron,bermata azure,berkulit putih .para wanita yang ada di dalam kelas tapi tidak termasuk aku,teriak terik .

"kkkkyyyyaaaa..siaapa itu cakep banget ..",..

."kyaaaa maukah km jadi pacarku..."...

"kyaaaa..".

para pria disana tutup telinga semua...takut gendang telnganya sensei menggebrak meja..

"sudah diam diam..nah perkenalkan dirimu nak!"tanya kakashi sensei.

."hn.. sabaku no garaa,pindahan dari amerika."jawabnya dengn muka datar dan nada yang sangat dingin sedingin kutub berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya,tetapi malah menatap seorang gadis blode.

"apa perkenalanya hanya itu saja.."tanya kakashi sensei,

"hn.."

mendengar jawaban dari murid barunya kakashi sensei sweatdrop.

"nah ada yang mau bertanya..tentang dirinya..sebelum saya lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini",.tanya kakashi sensei kepada murid didiknya,

"garaa apakah kamu sudah punya pacar belumm...?"teriak ino dsambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya engan mata penuh dengan blink blink.

.,"dimana rumahmu..",

"minta nomor hp nya dong."..

dan bla bla bla.

sementara yang ditanyai hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datarnya

aku yang sejak tadi hanya membaca buku komik ku ,terganggu karena teriakan para cewek yang menggema di gendang aku tengokkan kepalaku kedepan ,kulihat disebelah kakashi sensei garaa tengah melihat ku dan tersenyum yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya aku balas senyuman,tetapi tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi sepertinya penasaran sakura berbisik kepada ku,

"sssttt naru chan apa kalian sudah saling kenal..?".

mendengar pertanyaan dari sakura aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku,pertanda bahwa aku malas untuk menjelaskannya .

"iya kami sudah saling kenal bahkan sudah sejak lama kami saling kenal".

semua mata tertuju kpd ku tak terkecuali si sasuteme dengan tatapan stonyxnya..karena aku sedari tadi aneh dipandangi puluhan pasang mata aku lanjutkan saja acara baca komikku yang sempat suasana sunyi tadi dikagetkan oleh kakashi sensei yang berdehem

"ehem..nah sabaku-san silahkan duduk disebelah kiba ,..kiba bisa kau angkat tangan mu" karena disuruh sensei maka kiba mengangkat tangannya.

."hai...".jawab garaa sambil berjalan menuju bangku tempat duduknya tepat di belakang kursi tempat duduk yang ku tempati.

saat garaa sampai di kursinya tiba tiba ia berbicara kepadaku "naru-chan,lama tak bertemu ya.".dengan tersenyum .kulihat banyak siswi yg pingsan hanya karena senyumanya,errr menurutku itu terlalu aneh,masa senyuman garaa bisa buat mereka pingsan.

"eehh..i i juga ya tidak bertemu.",

pria berambut merah maron itu kembali bertanya

"nanti sepulang sekolah apa..aku boleh mampir kerumahmu naru-chan?",

,"tentu saja ,aku malah senang bila kamu berkunjung kerumahku setelah sekian lama..hihihi.."jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal serta cengiran khasku ..

"baiklah terima kasih."ia kembali berbicara datar ,lalu garaa mendudukan dirinya.

"baiklah anak anak kita mulai pelajaran kali ini,buka halaman 67.."kata kakashi sensei..kudengarkan penjelasan dari kuperdulikan tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh dari arah depan .yak yang pastinya aura dari sasuke.

"_awas kau sabaku no garaa..naruchan adalah milikku.._'iner sasuke

skip time

**Teeet teet tet** tanda waaktu semua buku pelajaranku.

"eh..naru-chan kekentin yuk"ajak sakura,yang disampingnya sudah berdiri ino,tenten serta temari.

",ayo narucan kita kekantin"ajak ino,tenten,temari.

kutengadahkan kepalaku lalu tunjukan cengiran khasku.

"yoooosh baiklah ayo kekantin"

saat aku hampr sampai didepan pintu kelas,tangan ku di tarik oleh seseorang.

"ekhh...ada apa teme narik tanganku..segala aku ma kekantin nih laper.."kutunjukan wajah memelasku agar sasuteme ini segera melepaskan pegangan hasinya nihil ia tetap diam tak berbicara sepatah malah menatapku terus,'ada apasih si sasuteme ini',

"teemee,,,kau kenapa..oy oy kok diem nanti kesurupan lho.."ucapku dengan sedikit nada mengejek tetapi tetap saja aku bingung dengan sikapnya.

"naru-chan jadi kekantin nggak..klo nggak kami tinggal nih.."kata ino dan sakura."eh tungguin dong..oi sass lepasin dong aku mau kekantin keburu ditinggal sama mereka nih.." aku mencoba melepas pegangan sasuke,namun hasilnya nihil karena kekuatan sasuke lenih besar daripada aku.

End naruto pov

Masih dengan menata lekat naruto ,sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan sedetik itulah sasuke memperlihatkan seringaiannya yg sangat menyeramkan.'akan kubuat kau menjadi miliku selamanya..naruchan..khukhuh..'

SASUKE POV

'akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku,selamanya ..naruchan..khukhu.'kata ku dalam hati ,tunggu saja tanggal mainnya naruchan ku sayang.

End sasuke pov

*#*#*##**#*#*####*###*#*###*#*##**#*#*#*#*#*#*##**#*#*#*##*#*#*#*##**#*#*#*

Teeeeettt..teeeeeeett..

Suara bel tanda murid mulai masuk kekelas masing terkecuali naruto dan teman memasuki kelasnya dengan bahagia,tapi berbeda dengan naruto,ia masuk kekelasnya dengan wajah yg kusut dan penuh dengan aura membunuh yang sangat mendudukkan diriya dibangku dengan kasar,sampai sampai orang yang ada disampingnya terlonjak ,akibatnyaia dapat ceramah gratis dari orang di sampingnya.

"naruchan kamu kenapa sih ,,

TBC

GOMENNASAI FIC INI TERLALU PENDEK..AND TRIMA KASIH UDAH BACA FIC GAJE INI..

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAASEEE

REVIEW


End file.
